


Simple Love

by KinkyTwister



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake, F/F, Friendship/Love, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Lesbian Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Porn With Plot, Romance, Some Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Worth It, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyTwister/pseuds/KinkyTwister
Summary: So there was like no P. BubbleGum/Fionna so I was like, tf man. And decided to drabble w/ my bff chardonnayWho knew romance could come out of such a mess? Ice King had made his wish come true, the land of Ooo that held all his wonderful princesses was now secondary to him. He created a Portal to be able to walk in and out of Aaa as he pleases. P.B is not okay with this and goes in too spy on the new realm to discuss with the Prince B. on how to handle the situation. Little did she know she will find her wildest desire to come with it. Can she really close it now?





	1. Chapter 1

The land of Aaa was not what Bonnie-bell thought it would be, although the land was very similar it seemed to have all the previous people in Ooo to have switched gender. Now whether or not anything else changed was to be seen, she knew very little about this place and about what would happen if one of the townspeople found out she was from another realm of space and time. If that even was what this was, for all she knew somehow Ice King manifested this world by a simple dream scape that could be deleted in a simple way. 

Through the Candy Kingdom she saw very familiar faces and tried very hard not to interact with anyone, the cloak she was wearing was black and had an aura of mystery, she chose this in hopes that people would not want to recognize her presence and choose to ignore he all together ass she recorded her findings. 

'I wonder if the personalities have been changed in this world due to the gender bend.' she thought. 'If that was so wouldn't that mean it affected the entire world? Perhaps some people who would be considered good, are really evil in this land.' 

To try and prove her Hypothesis she left the Candy kingdom and went out in search for abnormalities elsewhere.

Princess Bubblegum came upon the treehouse where the heroes Finn and Jake would have lived if she were back in Ooo. She decided stealth would be the best option if she were to check on the current residents, as she began to climb the tree she could hear shouts coming from inside. Pausing Bonnie-bell peeked through the large window on her right, hoping she could see whatever action was going on. 

Adjusting her goggles she could see a cat like form that was shapeshifting into some sort of weapon, and across from the animal was a white bunny-eared girl. Deciding it was best not to interfere she instead paused to write down the two figures that should be representing Finn and Jake.

She brought out a notepad and decided to start with the human-like figure first. She took a quick picture with a small camera that was embedded in her goggles of the two figures, and began to assess the girl.

she listed off a few things, 

-The girl was agile and a obvious fighter, wielded a sword.  
-Has blonde bangs peeking from a mask covering her head(bunny ears).  
-Very curvaceous figure. Not unsightly.

She paused in thought at the last item she wrote.  
It was true the young girl was attractive, in most eyes she would be. If I were to assume time is equal here, she would be the same age as Finn... Legal. Enough anyways... She was a princess. 

The thought of it shocked her so much so that she decided to head back to Ooo with her findings and bring help, or at least talk to an advisor about her want for the young female . Once both feet were on the ground she took off walking at a fast pace. Unfortunately though she was spotted by one of the figures in the house, which led both of them outside hollering and aiming to get P.Bs' attention. 

"Hey You!!" a loud female voice sounded, P.B didn't turn around. She would have to loose them on the way to the portal if she were to make it back without questions. 

It seemed unlikely though as they were catching up, the girl on the now large creme colored cats back, stomping their way toward her.

A large shadow passed over princess Bubblegum as she neared the woods. Before she could reach the safety of the trees she found her body enclosed by a warm, fuzzy paw. 

She was brought face to face with the owner of it, who in a sassy tone asked, "Why in the sweet mother of candy land were you spying on us?" The girl with the blue skirt on top added top her question, "Yeah! You creep." 

Thoughts rushed through P.Bs' mind as to what the best answer to this situation was. Does she tell them? Or does she create an intricate Lie?

.

Big blue eyes looked at the pink princesses face concerned, "So you say the Ice 'KING' is behind this?" The princess looked at the innocent face in front of her and smiled. "Yes. And I believe that if this is another universe it could tear apart space and time, destroying both of our worlds."

"But you said you weren't sure if that would happen or not, and since you introduced yourself to us wouldn't that prove it false?" The cat gestured to the princess with her paw.

"Not necessarily it could be caused with more than just one introduction, it could be caused by a specific interaction like this," In which the princess placed a hand on an bare Fionnas knee. 

The young girl blushed at the action. Seeing this the princess grinned again 'Such a sweet girl' she thought. She continued, "Or maybe not, it could happen if there is only a maximum amount of change caused to either world by the presence or action from the opposite one."

Fionna rubbed her temples, "This is so confusing." Cake climbed up onto her lap to reassure her that it would be okay. 

"Any big change could cause it, and since I introduced myself to you both I'd rather not introduce you to your counterparts in my world. If your as heroic as you say you are, then maybe just us can close the portal without anyone ever knowing."

"Yeah!" Fionna fist bumped into the air, "New adventure!" 

"Haha" Both Cake and Bubblegum laughed at the excited young girl. The Princess was going to continue on discussing the plan when her speech was interrupted by Fiona jumping up and down while grasping cakes hand. Bubblegum tried to listen to her excited words but her mind automatically went blank at the sight of the young girls large breasts bounce up and down. It was hypnotizing. 

"Bubblegum!!" the furry paw of cake brought her out of the trance. "Yee-s?" she shakily replied wiping the drool off her mouth. "What do you think of Fionnas' plan?" Cake said making a face at the lecherous princess.

The princess looked up and saw the blushing girls arms push her breasts together in a flushed manner, and her face gazing past her own. Obviously hoping that the princess thought her plan was one of worth. 

Her lids lowered as she bent forward to place a hand on Fionnas' shoulder, "It sounds...Like a great idea." even if she didn't hear a word the girl said, if Cake thought it was okay then it would be safe to say that it was a decent plan.

She let her hand drift down the blushing girls arm before settling it down in her own lap.

Cake looked suspiciously at Bubblegum and frowned. "Alright then... I guess I'll go do my own part then." Cake gave Fionna one last look, "You sure you'll be okaywith me gone?"

Bubble gum answered Cakes question before Fionna could, "Oh don't worry... She'll be in good hands." P.B didn't realize that Fionnas plan left her alone with the young blonde. 'This will be fun.'

Cake gave pointed eyes to the princess but decided not to linger and argue. 

.

"So...Fionna, tell me this plan of yours again?" Bubblegum shifted closer to the young girl making sure to have her warm arm brush suggestively over hers.

"Uhm..Uh.." Fionna stumbled over her words as she tried to find the speech to answer the seductive older woman. She suddenly had a hand on her forehead and another grasping her wrist. Fionna yelped and the sudden touch.

"Sorry Fionna, you just seemed to be struggling so I wanted to make sure that it wasn't symptoms from Aaa imploding." Bubblegum could feel the girls heart race at her touches, she could even smell the lust rolling off the innocent blonde in waves.

"Oh no. Fionna. have you ever experienced these symptoms before?" Bubble gum asked, putting false worry in her voice.

Fionna's eyes widened and her mouth formed a thin line, "I Uhm..have once before...So I don't think it's uhm. From the universe trying to uh..collapse." The girl rubbed the back of her neck nervously. The alst time she felt this was was when she found a nude Marshall in her living room. But she decided that wasn't worth sharing.

Suddenly Bubblegums hands moved to other parts of her body. Both hands hovered above her bust, the center of her warm palms centimeters from touching Fionnas covered nipples.

The princess practically purred hearing a small mewl come from Fionnas mouth, "Now...Remember Fiona. I'm a doctor so I'm going to preform a physical of sorts, so tell me what your feeling, and if any strange thoughts enter your mind. "

Fionna nodded her head as a reply, a blush still fervent on her face. 

Princess Bubblegums palms now lightly touched the center of Fionnas double d's. Lightly rubbing her warm palms over the girls hardened nipples. "Oh, Fionna! This is a good sign. But, do you normally wear sports bras? Because... this one seems a little small, would you mind if I re-measure you?"

The blonde girls legs started to turn to jello as the the sexy older woman moved her hands from the front of her shirt to the back. 

"Go right, uh ahead. Princess." she breathed out the last word in a small groan.

Hearing the young girls voice quiver she decided to change her mind, it would be alot more fun to tease the young girl throughout the day rather than swoop in now and steal the young girls flower. 

"Tsk, Tsk.." Fionna's head jerked up when she heard the princess walking to the kitchen. "You're just as messy as the other two in my world." Bubblegum then proceeded to take off her long sleeved shirt, leaving her with only a black tank top on.

Turning on the sink she began to wash the dishes. 

"what are you doing?" the young girl asked.

"Can't you tell? I'm washing the dishes. You know I thought you seemed off before, but maybe it's just your personality." The princess gave the girl a sly smile. 

With a small huff Fionna jumped off the couch and put both hands on her shapely hips, "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Bubblegum shrugged, "Nothing. I was just teasing. Something that will occur more often since pushing your buttons is fun." 

Fionna turned her back to P.B, "well instead of being mean maybe we should start the plan, Cake is probably already in Ice Queens kingdom."

Suddenly two warm arms enclose Fionnas waist and she felt hot breath near the shell of her ear, "I thought you had forgotten about that. Good thing you overcame the 'Flush Bug' quickly."

Pulling away from the princess Fionna backed up, nearly tripping over the carpet. "I uh... am a fast healer." Unfortunately for her the touch from the princess easily set the 'Bug' into action again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubblegums a giving princess to her candy people, but being a princess means she still likes to get what she wants and isn't afraid to voice it.

After conquering the ice queen in a battle of bloody icicles Bubblegum escorted cake and Fionna back to their tree house. They sat down around the table in front of the couch, sipping hot cocoa and eating sandwiches.

"Yeah! and so Marshall lee was like, POW and punched the ice queen right in her face.." Fionna continued the story on how Prince Bubblegum was captured and that Marshall Lee had barged in to save him. "Of course if I was there I would've cut the time in half!"

"Child, the only thing you cut in half are your sandwiches."  
At Cakes joke everyone laughed.  
Bubblegum sighed, "It sucks that I have to go, but if you don't mind I'd like to stay one more night?"

Cake smiled and looked at Fionna, Fionna replied happily, "Yeah! There is actually supposed to be a party thrown tonight by party god, cake and I were gonna go so it would be great if you came along with!"  
P.B gave her a smile, "Of course." The princesses eyes lingered on Fionnas bust, "and perhaps conduct some research".  
Cakes suspicion grew at the sight, earlier she thought that the other worldly princess had a thing for her Fionna, but seeing Fionna blush at her innuendo made it more so.  
"I don't know about that sugar queen, people plan on getting a little wild. Maybe you should go over elsewhere if you want to find some 'research.' The cat enunciated research to let her know that she knew what was going on.

The princess laughed, "Of course not, and I'm sure Fionna would like to help" Bubblegum challenged Cakes words, raising her eyebrows to the busty blonde to see if she was agreeable to help with her 'research'.  
Unfortunately the 17 year old girl had no idea why the two were acting so funny, "Of course! Why wouldn't I! You much more fun than Prince Gumball, he sometimes has a stick in his pants."  
The girl giggled at the saying, while the other two just shot daggers at each other.  
Cake put a hand on Fionnas knee, "Don't you want to know what kind of research she wants your help with?"  
Bubblegums eyes narrowed, then she placed a hand above Fionnas knee as well, which drew Fionnas attention to her, "I talked to you earlier about the research Fionna, I'd just like to see if it comes up in a .... More public setting."

Fionna blushed and immediately stood up, "I uh... am okay with whatever. I'm just going to go ahead and get ready." With that she dashed off to her room.

Cake glared at the pink haired beauty, "I know what your trying to do."  
Bubblegum rolled her eyes, "and so does she".  
The yellow cats tail fluffed up, ""Not in my house."

With that the Cat turned around to follow Fionna, leaving Bubblegum with a sly smile and several kinky thoughts.

Bubblegum decided that she would take this time to get ready as well. Bubblegum decided she would go with her original black attire, and just shower and braid her long pink hair. Fionna on the other hand went all out, which was strange, and left cake wondering even more. The princess looked FIonna up and down, only taking her eyes off of her when Cake entered the room. "Do you like it?" Fionna asked shyly. Walking over to the blossoming girl Bubblegum put an arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Pretty enough to be a princess." Fionna blushed and rubbed her upper arm out of nervousness, this gave enough of a push for the princess to see the heavy amount of cleavage the girl showed. Bubblegum tried not to think of lecherous thoughts of this young blonde, but she couldn't help but want to live her fantasy...

*Bubblegums mind*

_Bubblegum pushed the shorter girl against the wall, causing an 'oomph' sound to leak from the pouty lips of the younger blonde. "Have you ever been with a woman before?" Bubblegum asked huskily into her ear._

_"Nuh...No-oh." the blushing girl replied, as P.b continued to spread her legs with her knee. "Well....Guess you're lucky then. Your first time will be your best time." With that said the pink princess began to lick the outer shell of the blondes ear, then drifted down to bite on the soft skin below it. Causing Fionna to squirm beneath her._

_One hand of Bubblegums traveled to her bountiful ass while the other tweeked a nipple from inside her shirt. Fionna wasn't sure what to do with her hands, so she shyly covered them up with her shirt._

_Bubblegum frowned at this._

_"You're my servant, my warrior, my friend, correct?" Bubblegum said, stopping all her feathery touches on the hot girls skin. "Yes..." Was all Fionna could reply._

"Good. Then trust me when I say you're a beautiful girl and the first second I met you I've wanted to do this." _Princess dragged the flushing girl into her own room and locked the door. The pink older woman then began to undress, "Do as I instruct you." Was all she said. The princess then sat on the bed with her wet pussy open to the world, but the world was only Fionna and her in this locked room._

_"Get between my legs." the princess demanded._

_Fionna cautiously went in between them, her face red and eyes curious. Betraying her shy nature in the bedroom, Fionna began to touch her inner thigh without instruction. Slowly guiding her finger over her outer lips and running her soft fingertip over Bubblegums silky pearl._

_The princesses hips thrusted forward at the unexpected touches, "Goood..." she moaned, "Now add your tongue to it." she demanded_

With that said FIonna took her wet tongue and curiously went around her inner labia in search of a sensitive spot. Although she was giving pleasure instead of giving it, Fionna could say that this was much better. She felt more powerful being able to send a princess into a mess of sweat and pleasure was impeccably amazing.

_Tossing Fionnas hat aside, Bubblegum ran her finger through the silky blondes hair. Fionna found that the princess enjoyed it when the tip of her tongue swirled in a figure eight over her wet clit then flicking it lightly. Fionnas hands stayed on the flat stomach of the sweaty princess, running her hands up and down the planes of her pink skin._

_Bubblegums glossy crown on the bedside table reflected everything giving her an eyeful of the blonde going down on her, "Fuck Fiona yes! Right there!" The princesses moans got loader, when the blonde added two fingers inside of her..._ . 

Fionna waved a hand in front of bubblegums face, "Are you okay..?" the young girl asked. "Yes..." Bubblegum replied, "I'm fine...Just in deep thought." . All three were ready for the party and began to head out into the clouds. Bubblegum wrapped her arms around Fionna on the back of the cream colored cat, slowly dragging one hand down from her waist to her thigh. The blushing girl didn't say anything. Since Fionna hadn't stopped her Bubblegum lowered her hand and went from the cloth of the dress to Fionnas smooth plump thigh, she then began to tease her skin with tantalizingly slow circles. Bubblegum grew hot at the idea of trying something farther on the cats back, but decided it wasn't the best fantasy to start the night. 'I'll start slow...Tease her all night. I will make her beg for my touches.' Bubblegum grinned at the thought. 'this might be the best experiment since my first sleepover at Marcelines.' Bubblegum laughed at the memory of her long time lover and friend, most didn't know about their relationships, and how the experiment that took her all summer long was her visiting the dark haired beauty those hot nights. "What's so funny?" Fionna asked, hearing the bell like laugh coming from the sweet princess. "Ohh..I was just thinking of when I caught the bug you currently had.." The princess said slyly. Fionna gulped, afraid of what might come later that night. "Don't worry" the princess said patting the younger girls head, "The remedy is simple...and alot nicer than a needle" The princess pinched the young girls arms teasingly, causing her to yelp. "What's going on up there?!" Cake asked in a sassy tone, "I don't want no funny business going on.." Fionna blushed, finally realizing that cake was aware of her, 'illness' and that bubblegum was...Doing something to her body that caused her to flush and secrete a sweet smelling sticky liquid from her lady parts, when she was changing she discovered it and found the aroma rather pleasing. The two upon the cats back quit their fooling around and waited patiently. Fionna would occasionally ask about Bubblegums world, to which the older woman would answer somewhat vaguely, seeing as the teasing woman was more interested in talking about FIonnas wants and needs. . Soon the group landed on the cloud that held dazzling lights and loud music that the plethora of people danced to. Feeling the lull of the music and the pull of attraction from a dark horse, Cake left without a word. Leaving a curvaceous blonde and a lecherous princess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue this. Who knows what'll happen?
> 
> (Not me cause I'm writing this as I go...) SO give me ideas?
> 
> Thanks for the read and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks 4 reading this trash that I adore. Shuffle through the rest of the can in my works. Thank you
> 
> p.s 
> 
> how long should I make this?


End file.
